Final
280px |Caption = Official Artwork of Final from The Black Heart |Creator = Andrés Borghi |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Origin = The Black Heart}} Final is the final boss, main antagonist, and unlockable playable character from The Black Heart. Final is a huge creature who lives in Chaos, the same place where the Shar-Makai come from. He is the one responsible for breaking into the king's castle and stealing his heart, known as the Black Heart. Final now hides in Chaos, where the main characters come to him, all for different reasons. As the other Black Heart characters' stories are completed, much-needed light is shed on Final's "crime." Final is available on both the main game itself as well as a standalone character for M.U.G.E.N. Both versions were created by Andrés Borghi. Gameplay Unlike the other characters from The Black Heart, Final has a different method of fighting. Final is unable to jump or block against enemy attacks; however, he cannot be grabbed and has perpetual super armor during his attacks that breaks every fifth hit. Final has very powerful attacks and Hypers which can deal lots of damage to players, making him a challenging boss. Unlike the other Black Heart characters, Final does not have a Fatal Move or a Killer Mode, but can still cause a fatality with his Laser Fury grab or his Hypers (both of which cause the enemy to explode violently upon a kill). Final's basic attacks utilize his lower-body tentacles. He uses his hands mostly for his grabbing moves (including the Piece of Mind Hyper), which are very long-ranged due to the length of his arms. As his first grab (Ground Smash), he will seize the enemy and slam them into the ground several times before throwing them away. For Laser Fury, he will hold the foe in front of his face with glowing eyes and overload them with energy, causing a detonation of blood. If the character dies from this, their head explodes. In addition to those close-range attacks, Final also has a long-range move, a laser unleashed from his eyes. His moves can dish out a lot of damage, but are all blockable. He can also teleport occasionally. Final's first hyper is Piece of Mind. He initiates it by trying to grab the opponent while flashing blood-red. The move is blockable. If it hits, Final will hold his opponent in front of his face with glowing eyes, similarly to his second Special grab. Arcane symbols and medical material can be seen flashing in the background as Final's victim bleeds copiously onto the ground, forming a puddle of blood. After inflicting severe damage, Final will throw the enemy away and teleport away while three red clones of the enemy (or three random The Black Heart characters, if used on a character not from The Black Heart) will spawn out of the blood pool. They have little health and don't deal much damage. Final will not reappear until all three clones are killed. Final's second Hyper is Laser Apocalypse. For this attack, he will rear back with flashing glowing eyes before unleashing a small laser downward. If you are far away from him, this laser may not hit you, but it must be blocked low if you are indeed in danger of getting hit by it (blocking normally may not work). The small laser will cause a gigantic explosion of crimson light around its point of impact, engulfing the entire screen and dealing heavy damage even if blocked. If the small laser hits, the opponent will be unable to block the explosion and take critical damage from it, nearly half of a normal character's health bar. As far as strategy goes, Final does tend to stop attacking every once in a while. This is a key moment to start a high-damage combo, as his next attack can hopefully be interrupted. Aside from his anti-flinch and Hypers, he is a relatively easy boss character. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / || }} / || }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Other' / ||}} Videos DG MUGEN - Blossom vs. Final Mugen - Rotom (Me) Vs. Final Fatality Compatibility Tutorial A tutorial exists that allows other M.U.G.E.N creators to make their creations compatible with fatality moves performed by The Black Heart characters, which can be found here. Trivia *Final's hyper attack, Piece of Mind, behaves slightly differently depending on who Final's opponent is. If Final is fighting against another The Black Heart character, Final will create three AI-controlled clones of that character, otherwise he will create AI-controlled clones of three random The Black Heart characters instead. * Final's design may have been loosely inspired by The Pale Crawler, a purported species of cryptid that was allegedly first spotted in Effingham, Illinois in 2010, and serves as the basis of the online horror story, The Rake. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Black Heart Characters Category:Males